crystal love
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: 2 wishes made, 2 wishes granted, 2 boys, 2 loves, and WHAT! we LAID 2 EGGS! join the adventures of 2 not so normal girls as they experiance love, fights, and shugo charas. ikutoXoc, kukaiXoc. rating may or may not change. this was a collaboration.
1. I LAID AN EGG!

Jewel (tamako)- hey everyone this is my first shugo chara story so bear with me… ok soo here is my sister sachiko-chan…

Sachiko- ok yes as most of you have heard tama-Chan is gonna get rid of either my life with a vamp. or wanderer no more…

***Ikuto walks in*** -hey will you two just get on with the story!!!

Sisters-** ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!!**

CRYSTAL LOVE

**CHAPPY 1: I LAID AN EGG!!??**

"Hey sis look a shooting star!" Sachiko exclaimed

"Make a wish!" Tamako told her sister as she shut her eyes and made a wish.

'_I wish I could become free to express myself like an ally cat, no worries on what others think, also be more angelic... so people like me and so i can be kinder' _Tamako thought to herself so only the star could hear her wish

_'I wish I could be more bubbly like an athletic person and do what I want and act like I want like a fox in the wild.'_ Sachiko wished silently

"Sachiko we better get to bed we have our first day of school tomorrow" tamako said to her sister

"Hai tama-Chan" Sachiko said to her sister

-------------------------------------------CL--------------------------------------------------

NEXT MORNING….

Tamako woke up and removed her blanket then she noticed something… there was 2 EGG where she was laying… you should know her reaction…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" but for some reason there was more than 1 voice but tamako didn't realize.

Tamako wrapped the blanket that was on her bed around the eggs and went to put on her school uniform but modified…

Black jacket-thing, white dress shirt, and the red plaid skirt, red plaid tie that was loosely hanging from her neck, a black belt that had sapphires on it black finger-less gloves. She got her black skate board shoes and black socks on. Put parts of her neon blue hair in two pigtails tied with dark blue ribbons.

WHILE WITH SACHIKO…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" "I LAYED TWO EGGS?!" she scrambled around her room. "What should I do now?!" she then took a towel she had in the bathroom and wrapped them up in it, as she put on her school uniform.

She put on a white dress shirt with a black jacket buttoned up over it. Her red plaid skirt came next and she put on a belt with a flower design on it. Then she put her black knee high boots with the laces on the sides on. And put her hair up some up some down with pigtails in held up with red ribbons.

She put her eggs with the design on them in a comfy towel in her bag carefully, not wanting to break them. Then commenced to walk down the stairs.

She saw her sister carrying her bag very delicately when she walked downstairs. She asked tamako if she wanted some breakfast. After she made the food they ate very quickly then left for school.

When they got to school the bell was about to ring in about 5 minutes, so they went straight to their class they saw the teacher standing in front of the classroom, and there were only about 4 students in the classroom.

Sachiko and tamako went up the teacher and told him they were new. He showed them were to sit but tamako didn't want to sit where she was told. She told him she only sat in dark corners. He said ok and told her she could sit were ever she wanted due to her glaring at him. The school bell rang and kids started piling into the classroom.

A kid with bronze-ish hair came up to Sachiko and asked her "Hi are you new, I'm Kukai!" he said with an energetic voice.

"H-hai I am, my name is Sachiko." Sachiko replied.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked.

"H-hai." She said.

"Ok after class I'll show you around, we have recess after this." He replied smiling.

He then went to his seat, which was two seats away from her to the right (she sits directly in the middle of the class).

AFTER CLASS…

Kukai walked to sachiko's desk and asked if she was ready to go.

"Y-yeah but give me one second."

Then she walked over to tamako's desk. "Hey is it alright if Kukai shows me around the school?"

"Ok go have fun with your boy toy." Tamako said smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend!!…yet." she muttered.

"Who's not your boyfriend?" Kukai asked curiously.

"N-no one, lets go." Sachiko stuttered as she walked out of the classroom.

END OF THE DAY…

Tamako was walking home alone because Sachiko was watching Kukai's soccer game. She saw a group of tall men walking toward her, all looking drunk.

"Hey baby want to go somewhere?" the 1st guy asked.

"Just leave me alone." She said as she tried to walk through the group of guys that was now surrounding her.

"Now why would we do that?" the 2nd guy asked.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled as they tried to grab her.

ACROSS THE STREET…

A boy in his high school uniform heard the scream, so he looked across the street and saw a group of people surrounding a blue-haired girl.

He walked across the street, but only because he smelt a shugo chara egg.

"Let go of her." (A/N: CAT BOY TO THE RESCUE)

CLIFFY!! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES OR SO,

JA NE TILL THEN!!

-Akatsuki's Jewel-

-Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom-


	2. A CHARA IS BORN!

-1-Jewel- hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter where we see IKUTO-KUN!!

-Sachiko- oh shut up about Ikuto-kun, he doesn't even really matter. All that matters is that we get to see Kukai-kun again.

-Jewel- so shallow.

-Sachiko- no just right now.

-Ikuto- just get onto the story would you?!

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY 2: A CHARA IS BORN!!**

_Previously on Crystal Love… _

_A boy in his high school uniform heard the scream, so he looked across the street and saw a group of people surrounding a blue-haired girl._

_He walked across the street, but only because he smelt a shugo chara egg._

"_Let go of her." (A/N: CAT BOY TO THE RESCUE!!)_

Now onto the story…

"Why should we?" the 3rd guy said.

"This is why!" he said as he punched him in the face.

AFTER THE FIGHT…

Ikuto now has a cut on his left check, and a bruise on his right arm. But that was nothing compared to the thugs.

Tamako was now carrying her bag and Ikuto's violin.

He was following her to her and her sister's house to disinfect his cut and put medicine on the bruise, because he refused to go home.

When she walked in the door she saw that Kukai was sitting on the couch in the living room. Sachiko then walked down the stairs and saw that she had a boy with her and gave her a sly look, that is until she saw that he was injured.

"Tamako-Chan what happened to this boy?"

"Nothing serious just got into a little fight."

"And who is he?"

"Do you remember Utau-chan? Well this her brother, Ikuto, Tsukiyomi."

It was then when Kukai looked at the door that he saw Ikuto.

"What are you doing here cat boy?" he asked. (Sounds like Kiseki talking to Yoru).

"It was never my intention to be here, but I sensed an un-hatched chara coming from this girl. So I went up to her seeing that she was in trouble. Then she insisted I come with her so she could take care of my injuries." Ikuto said.

"Hey that is so not true, I mean sure I didn't want you to be hurt but you're the one that didn't want to go home." Tamako said getting frustrated.

"WHAT SHE HAS A CHARA?! HOW COME I DIDN'T SENSE THEM?!" Kukai yelled/asked.

"Two actually, but their both un-hatched. That girl also has two un-hatched chara's." Ikuto stated while pointing at Sachiko.

"W-what?! I don't have anything!!" Sachiko said while backing up from Kukai's and Ikuto's stares. Then not knowing that Tamako was standing behind her, she backed up right into her causing them to both fall over, and their bags to open making the contents of their bags spill out including their eggs.

The towels unraveled to let the eggs roll out and across the floor. The girl's eyes widened as did Kukai's as the girl's crawled over to their respectful eggs and grabbed them re-wrapping them instantly. Wait a second they both had shugo chara's?

The girls looked at each other and then yelled simultaneously "OMG!! YOU LAYED EGGS TOO?!"

And as they said that the boys started cracking up at their reactions.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" they both yelled at the guys again.

But as they said this one of each of their eggs started glowing and floated out of their hands.

They just stared at them in awe as they started cracking and little floating people popped out of them.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" the girls yelled.

"Hi there my names Ai. I'm your shugo chara your would be self, nice to meet you." The pink haired one with the visor said to Sachiko.

"Uh h-hi my names Sachiko, nice to meet you too." I said as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Hey there nya, I'm Koneko, what's your name?" the dark blue almost black haired cat one asked Tamako.

"Hey, names Tamako." Tamako replied in her calm voice even though she was really screaming in her head.

"So KAWAII!!" Sachiko exclaimed.

And everyone turned to see her clapping for Ai as she did some cheerleading moves.

"Heh." Tamako smiled at her sister's child ness.

"So what exactly are you guys again?" Tamako asked as Sachiko was hugging Ai.

"We're your would be self's, the you that's hidden inside of you." Ai said while looking up at Sachiko smiling.

"We're the you that you want to be, nya." Koneko said to Tamako.

"So your who we want to be outside?" Tamako asked.

"Yup nya." Koneko said.

"Oh I see…" Tamako answered.

"So you're the sporty me?" Sachiko asked Ai.

"Yup." She smiled back.

"Cool!" Sachiko smiled.

"But, Sachiko-Chan if you don't believe in us then we'll disappear." Ai told her sadly while looking down.

"Yeah it's true Tamako, so please believe in us." Koneko asked.

"Don't worry I'll always believe in you Ai-Chan!" Sachiko said while hugging Ai.

"And I'll always believe in you too Koneko." Tamako replied.

"So what about _those_ 2 eggs?" Kukai asked as Ikuto looked at them greedily.

'_I wonder if 1 of those eggs are the embryo?'_ Ikuto thought.

"They are still sleeping, but they'll be awake soon enough." Koneko said.

"So keep believing and maybe they'll wake up sooner." Ai stated bubbly.

"I'll always believe in you don't worry!" Sachiko said as she held Ai.

Kukai just watched on in amusement at how carefree she was.

"Hey Ikuto who's that, nya?" A cat chara asked.

"This is Koneko she is Tamako here's chara." He responded to the little cat.

"Oh I see." '_She's kinda cute nya.' _He thought while staring at her.

'_Is someone watching me nya?' _Koneko thought as she turned from playing with Ai to look at the pair of cat eyes watching her. '_(gulp) he's kinda cute nya.'_ She thought as she turned her head to hide her blush.

"_Well I'll enjoy this chara for sure nya.' _The cat thought.

"Hey, my names Yoru nya and yours?" The cat chara asked Koneko.

"Uh, It's Koneko, pleased to meet you nya." She said as Ai watched with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no the pleasures all mine nya." He smirked as he kissed her paws.

"…" Koneko blushed.

"Hehe I'm sorry but Koneko-Chan has to go now. Bye-bye Yoru-Chan." Ai said as she waved and pulled Koneko away.

"Heh that was interesting nya." Yoru said as he floated over to perch himself on Ikuto's head.

"haha!! That was so cute Koneko-Chan's got a crush!!" Ai said between laughs.

(hiss) "Shut up Ai!!" Koneko glared.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes from all the laughing.

"Hey my name's Daichi, who are you?" A boy chara with green hair asked Ai.

"Uhh, m-my names Ai, nice to meet you." She said as she blushed.

'_Heh payback time Ai.' _Koneko thought while rubbing her paws together evilly._ 'Muahahahaha!' _She thought in her head_._

"Hey Daichi-Chan you wanna know a secret?" Koneko asked giving a look to Ai.

'_Oh no!!' Please don't Koneko-Chan!' _Ai thought while pleading her with her eyes.

"AI-CHAN LIKES YOU NYA!!" '_MUAHAHAHAHA'_

"Noooo!!! It's not true don't believe her, Daichi-Kun!!" Ai yelled as all the humans were laughing at their chara's.

"So you don't like me then?" Daichi asked with a sad tone to his voice.

"No that's not true either I do like you, but… oh Koneko!!" She yelled out in frustration.

"Hey Yoru I got a secret for you!!" Ai said in a sing songy voice.

"Oohh secrets I wanna know I wanna know nya!!" he said much to Koneko's horror.

"KONEKO-CHAN LIKE'S YOU!!" she yelled and then ran/floated away hiding behind Sachiko and Kukai.

(GROWL) "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU AI!!" Koneko growled.

"AHHHHH!!!!! Save me Sachiko-Chan!!!" Ai yelled while flying around in circles around me with Koneko following.

"Woah getting dizzy!!" Sachiko yelled.

Kukai grabbed her by her shoulders and told her to calm down while laughing a little at her sillyness.

Then everyone heard an angelic noise and turned to see Ikuto playing his violin.

Everyone suddenly calmed down, sitting on the ground to watch his performance.

"I'm sorry Ai-Chan." "Me too Koneko-Chan." They both said and they hugged each other as they slowly drifted down to their owner's laps.

A/N: thanx for reading this Chappy please press the button below to review if you don't I will have Yoru and Koneko scratch ur eyes out!!!!

Yoru and Koneko- we will do it!!! Muahahahaha

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel-

-Akatsuki's cherry blossom-

'


	3. SLEEPING OVER

Jewel- HEY TO ALL THE ALIEN LIFE FORMS READING THIS CHAPPY!!

Sachiko- IF YOU ARE NOT AN ALIEN PLEASE LEAVE NOW!!!

Together- KIDDING!!!

Ikuto- you 2 always take forever

Kukai- these two aliens do not own shugo chara

Sachiko and jewel- we are SO not aliens!!! THEY ARE GREEN AND GOOEY!!!

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY 3: SLEEPING OVER**

_Previously on crystal love…_

_Then everyone heard an angelic noise and turned to see Ikuto playing his violin._

_Everyone suddenly calmed down, sitting on the ground to watch his performance._

"_I'm sorry Ai-Chan." "Me too Koneko-Chan." They both said and they hugged each other as they slowly drifted down to their owner's laps._

AT 6:00PM…

Kukai and ikuto were just about to leave but the heavens didn't want them to leave so it started to rain. Ikuto being a cat didn't want to go in the rain so he curled up in a corner to make us let him stay. Kukai doesn't hate rain but if he can avoid it u can bet he will avoid it.

" Hey would you like to stay here tonight we have lots a space considering we don't have parents" Sachiko asked kinda sounding sad

"Arigato!" Kukai said excited

Tamako went over to where ikuto was, in the corner.

"Would ya like ta stay da night?" she asked

"Y-YES onegai! (Please)" ikuto said happy he didn't have to go near water coming from the sky

"Follow Me," she told him as he got up. She brought him to the room next to hers

"My room is right next door if you need me" tamako told ikuto as she went to get clothes to change into for bed

"Tama-chan" she stopped where she was _noone_ called her that "do you have any towels I could borrow to take a shower?"

"Hai" she replied

She left the room completely then came back minutes later. She looked all around the room to find him but couldn't. Then something jumped up behind her and hugged her. On instinct she screamed. The person nuzzled her neck apologetically. She calmed instantly. She looked at the person over her shoulder to find it was ikuto.

"wha-what are you doing ikuto"

"what's it look like… I'm hugging you" ikuto said in a calm voice

"I-I can see that but… why?" she asked sounding as if she would cry any minute

"because I like you! your different from most girls, they all want the spot light, you though try to be in the spot light as little as possible, you try to act strong when I know ur really scared inside" ikuto told her

Tamako had tears running down her cheeks by the time ikuto had finished talking. Ikuto saw this and wondered why she was crying… was it something he said?

"what's wrong" ikuto asked looking sad that she was crying

"nothing it's just no one understands me like you do, and no one besides Sachiko has ever liked me or hugged me" tamako confessed

"what? Why?" ikuto inquired

"cause they all thought I was scary or weird for acting emotionless or when I protected my sister from harm"

"oh…"

"you should go take ur shower now" tamako reminded

"hai" ikuto answered

With that ikuto let go of her waist and went to the bathroom connecting tamako's and his room.

Tamako walked to her room and got clothes out so she could take a shower next then realized that ikuto didn't have any clothes. She knocked on the bathroom door and asked ikuto if he needed clothes.

"um… yea but do you have any guy clothes?" ikuto asked

"yea I sleep in guy pj's"

Tamako left the outside of the door and came back 5 minutes later as the shower turned off

He cracked the door open to grab the clothes consisting of a black shirt and black pj pants. He changed and came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later wearing just the black pj pants

"I-ikuto how come ur not wearing the shirt I gave you?" tamako asked

"cuz' I never wear a shirt to bed"

Tamako rushed into the bathroom with her pj's and took a shower.

15 minutes later she came back into her room to see ikuto not in there and Koneko's egg on her dresser in a little basket she had put the Koneko's egg in with a soft towel under the egg so not to brake. She lied on her bad and drifted to sleep. Not a minute later ikuto wandered into her room and lied behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Koneko slept peacefully when a bit of moonlight came inside her egg. She saw the silhouette of Yoru come in.

"neko-chan can I sleep in here with you nya ikuto never brings my egg with him." Yoru asked

"h-hai nya, you may" Koneko stuttered because of the nickname

Koneko moved over to let Yoru lie with her. He did and wrapped a paw around her waist and their tails intertwined.

-----------------------------------------CL--------------------------------------------------

WITH SACHIKO…

"Phew, finally everything's calm now. I swear those chara's are just like babies." Sachiko stated exhaustedly.

"Heh, and your like a single mother." Kukai laughed.

"Oh shut up." she said exasperatedly.

"Hey calm down ok, I'm sorry." Kukai said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"W-what are you doing?" Sachiko asked with a blush.

"Just comforting you." he said with a small blush on his cheeks as well.

"O-ok." she said softly.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Kukai suddenly asked while pulling away from Sachiko.

"Oh it's upstairs down the hall first door to the left." Sachiko said feeling a little sad from the sudden loss of warmth from his hug.

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower do you something I can wear after?" he asked.

"Um yeah I can go ask Tamako for some basketball shorts and a shirt." she answered.

"Ok thanks. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Ok just walk down the hall after that and I'll be in my room it's two doors down on the right, and you'll be staying in the room next to mine. I'll get the clothes and take it to the bathroom you can drop your bag off in your room."

"K I'll be back."

"K."

About 15 minutes later Kukai was done with his shower and went to find the room Sachiko had told him about. He opened the door and walked in to put his clothes away, then he went next door to Sachiko's room hearing the shower still running he thought he would just wait there for her.

Sachiko had wrapped a towel around her self , dried her hair and then walked out the bathroom to get her pj's for the night. When she got out there she saw Kukai laying on her bed asleep in just shorts.

"Wow he's really cute without a shirt on." she whispered while blushing.

"And he's not otherwise?" Ai asked.

"Ahh!!" she jumped hearing Ai right next to her ear.

"Hehe." Ai giggled while floating into her egg to hide from Sachiko.

"Woah what happened?!" Kukai asked shooting up.

"Ahhhhhhhh!! Turn around turn around!" Sachiko yelled at Kukai, with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Uh sorry." he said as he turned away blushing.

Sachiko grabbed her nightgown and a pair of shorts and ran back into the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Wow Kukai, did you see those curves?" Daichi asked with a smirk.

"S-shut up Daichi! Go hang out with your little girlfriend." Kukai yelled at him.

"Ai is not my girlfriend!" Daichi yelled back while floating away toward Ai's egg, which was sitting on a pillow on Sachiko's nightstand with her 2nd egg in a little jewelry box.

"Um I'm back." Sachiko muttered.

Kukai turned around and his glare turned into a smile as he looked at Sachiko.

"Hey sorry about that, I didn't mean to see anything." Kukai said.

"Uh yeah that's ok, um the shirt." Sachiko stated while pointing to the shirt sitting on the bed.

"Oh yeah I don't usually sleep with one." Kukai answered.

"Oh … ok." Sachiko said quietly looking at the floor.

"But I'll wear it if you're a little uncomfortable."

"Please.." Sachiko muttered.

"Heh ok." Kukai said pulling the shirt over his head.

"Hey, Sachiko?" Kukai asked.

"Hai?" Sachiko replied.

Kukai wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"H-huh? What was that for?" Sachiko asked blushing.

"Heh, your cute, and It was to say that I liked you."

"Nani?!" Sachiko asked.

"I like you." he repeated.

"Oh, I like you too." she said blushing and grasping his shirt.

"Heh lets go to bed." Kukai laughed and kissed her again on the cheek.

"Ok." she replied blushing.

Sachiko laid on the bed, followed by Kukai. And then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Turning her to face him he kissed her one last time on the forehead before they fell asleep together, Sachiko curled up with her head on Kukai's chest, sleeping comfortably. A smile on both their faces.

Ai had been watching the whole thing from her egg, with it cracked open just enough to see them.

"Aww KAWAII!!" She squealed.

Then a knock was heard on her egg as her sight was blocked by some yellow and white.

"Huh?" Ai asked opening up her egg kinda scared that she was caught eavesdropping.

"Hey Ai, do you wanna see my egg?" Daichi asked energetically.

"Huh? Oh…ok." she said while blushing a little.

"Heh k come on!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to his egg which was sitting next to hers on a separate smaller pillow (since it was only for him).

"I like the star on your egg." Ai told Daichi.

"Thanks, I liked yours too. Hey you wanna sleep with me tonight, it's nice and warm inside." He said.

"O-ok… sure." Ai said blushing as she followed Daichi into his egg.

Daichi sat down and pulled Ai into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ai blushed but snuggled up to him and fell asleep instantly.

A/N:

Next time on crystal love they will be going on a double date!!!

Ja nE

-Akatsuki's jewel-

-Akatsuki's cherry blossom-


	4. CARNIVAL DATE

Jewel- Hey guys wasn't that last chapter just so sweet, well now it's date time at the carnival.

Yaya- I LOVE CARNIVALS YAY!!

Sachiko- Uh … ok then, date time!! This'll be fun!! (uh oh Yaya's here nooo)

Jewel- You should know why Sachiko's worried about Yaya if your reading shugo chara.

Ikuto- Come on guys please don't take forever again, I wanna get to the date already!

Jewel- Fine calm down!

Jewel/Sachiko/Yaya- STOP RUSHING US!! Ok on to the date, at the carnival yay!

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY 4: CARIVAL DATE!!!**

(A.N- hey people I gonna start calling people by their nicknames when I'm typing but not when there's dialogue then unless they are supposed to use the nickname

Tamako-Tama

Sachiko-Sachi

Koneko-Neko)

_Previously on crystal love…_

_15 minutes later she came back into her room to see ikuto not in there and Koneko's egg on her dresser in a little basket she had put the Koneko's egg in with a soft towel under the egg so not to brake. She lied on her bad and drifted to sleep. Not a minute later ikuto wandered into her room and lied behind her wrapping his arms around her waist._

_---------------------------------CL---------------------------------------------_

_Sachiko laid on the bed, followed by Kukai. And then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Turning her to face him he kissed her one last time on the forehead before they fell asleep together, Sachiko curled up with her head on Kukai's chest, sleeping comfortably. A smile on both their faces._

Tama woke up the next morning with arms around her waist.

'when did I grow 2 more arms?' she wondered in the head… she looked at the owner of the arms to see ikuto and he was sleeping. She rolled over without waking him and looked at his face.

His slightly open lips, slightly cracked open eyes, hair slightly disheveled. His eyes opened completely when he felt someone staring at him. He saw it was tama and said "morning"

"morning" she said back

ikuto then kissed her forehead while putting her head to his chest "sleep well?"

"h-hai, I'll be right back I'm gonna change."

"ok get ready to go to breakfast cuz' I'm gonna take you to breakfast, and if Kukai and Sachiko want to go they can come with, and maybe later we can go to the carnival" ikuto told tama

"yay!"

Tama walked to her dresser and got a white ruffled mini-skirt, a long sleeved stripped shirt that switches between dark blue and black on one stripe and light blue and black on another stripe, light blue under garments.

She went to the bathroom changed, and came out to see ikuto sitting on her bed wearing long black jeans, long sleeved dark blue shirt with a short sleeve button up black shirt over it( it was not buttoned up). She grabbed a mini black bag and put her eggs and Ikuto's in it on a little pillow, and hung it on one shoulder.

"where'd you get the hot clothes?" tama asked

"sent Yoru to get them"

Tama went over to her vanity to put her hair up and was gonna put it in pigtails but ikuto walked up behind her and ran a brush that was on the vanity through her hair. He took both sides of her hair and tied it with a black ribbon on the back of her hair. After that she quickly put on a coat of clear lip gloss, and stood up.

"arigato. ok lets go wake up the lovers" tama said

They left the room to go to Sachi's room and saw both Kukai and Sachi in there. Tama picked up a feather that had come out of a pillow. Walked up to them, their noses were so close that she could touch both noses at the same time. She tickled their noses and instead of whacking at the feather they moved their heads forward and kisses, which woke them up and made tama run out the door before they noticed her.

---------------------------------CL-----------------------------------------

Sachi and Kukai came down stairs still in their pj's

"hey guys go get dressed we're gonna go to breakfast and then to the carnival!" tama announced

Kukai and Sachi went into reverse mode and went back up the stair still going backward.

Sachi found some light pink undergarments, grabbed a sleeveless red top with a turtle neck. Red arm warmers that goes just above her elbow, with a black skirt that has an orange and red line on the bottom. She put her knee length hair up in 2 pig tails with a red headband on. And put some sparkly pink lip gloss on. She then grabbed a black purse and placed her eggs in it carefully, she also placed Kukai's egg in it just in case. Ai and Daichi woke up when she picked their eggs up and Ai floated to sit on Sachi's shoulder, and Daichi on the top of Kukai's head and went back to sleep so they would be awake later.

She walked into her room to see Kukai waiting leaning up against the wall (arms crossed, right leg up on the wall). He was in a white shirt with a dark green jacket half zipped over it, and plain blue jeans with a black belt on. And he also had on dark green fingerless biker gloves. Sachiko stared almost drooling at how hot he looked like that.

"Where did you get those clothes?" she inquired almost speechless.

"Oh these, I always have extra clothes in my bag, in case I have a soccer game." He said as he grabbed her hand and started walking out the door and down stairs as the chara's followed.

"Oh ok." Sachiko said.

They walked back down the stairs…

-----------------------------------CL-----------------------------------

They came down the stairs to see ikuto and tama sitting on the couch hugging each other.

"you guys ready to go?" Sachi asked still holding Kukai's hand

"hai" ikuto and tama harmonized as they got up to put on their shoes. Tama put on her black converses while ikuto put on black skate board shoes.

Sachi put on light pink sandals, Kukai put on black board shoes

Kukai and Sachi got into her red convertible, while tama and got on her shiny black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

"you can ride with Sachi-chan if you want to or you can ride on the back of the bike." tama said as she swung her leg over her bike.

"I think I'll take the chance of looking like a sissy on the back of the bike" ikuto said

"fine put the helmet on, don't wanna be sued if you ain't got life insurance" tama demanded

"nah I'm good" ikuto brushed her off

"alright don't expect me to be at ur funeral" 'I'd be in the first row' she thought

That said and thought, ikuto got on the bike with ease gripping tama's waist. And they were off going the long way to the agreed American café.

---------------------------------CL----------------------------------------

WITH SACHI…

"ya know I don't doubt that tama-chan will take the long way and still beat us with the speed she goes" Sachi said to Kukai

"why how fast does she go?"

"let's just say that on that motorway in Europe where you can go as fast as ur car/bike can go, she would go the fastest!"

"wow!!! I know why you said she'll beat us there"

"we better leave now or they might finish eating when we get there." Sachi said and started her car putting the hood down

--------------------------------CL--------------------------------

Surprisingly ikuto didn't throw up even with the speed. The group of 4 got a table and ordered

Tama got eggs benedict

Ikuto got eggs(fried) and grilled fish with rice

Sachiko got eggs(scrambled) and bacon with rice

Kukai got a short stack blueberry pancakes with sausage links and an omelet with cheese

They finished their food in about an hour, paid for it then left for the carnival.

AT THE CARNIVAL…

"So where to first nya?" Yoru asked now fully awake from all the excitement (and screaming).

"FERRIS WHEEL!!" Sachiko/Ai yelled.

"DUELING DRAGONS!!" Kukai/Daichi said while giving a high five to each other.

"HULK!!" Tama/Koneko say while smirking.

"!!" Ikuto/Yoru yelled.

Ai started to plan out what order they would go on the rides in.

"Ok, ok so first we'll go on the Ferris wheel, then the Dr. Doom. After that we will go on Hulk, and last but not least" "DUELING DRAGONS!!" Kukai and Daichi yelled energetically.

They had finished the Ferris wheel and Dr. Doom, and were walking towards Hulk when they heard beautiful singing. They saw a stage with a blonde girl singing on it surrounded by 2 chara's. They turned around and started walking away by Ikuto's request.

The song was almost done so the girl walk back-stage and pulled her cell-phone out and dialed a number.

'_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me but they could care less as lo-'_

"Moshi-Moshi." Tama answered.

"Hey are you at the carnival?" A woman asked.

"Hai, but who is this?" Tama replied.

"You mean you don't remember your best friend?" The woman asked.

"Best friend, best friend, Oh UTAU that was you, your so good!" Tama said as Ikuto started to sneak away.

"Yeah so why'd you walk away from the stage?" Utau asked.

"I didn't realize it was you sorry, I see you cut part of your hair." Tama said.

"Yeah you like? Hey why don't you come back-stage with me and you can meet my manager." Utau asked.

"Yeah x2!!" Tama replied happily ending the call.

"Hey Ikuto where are you going?" Tama asked.

"To get… cotton candy." he said hesitantly.

"Oh o- Yaya suddenly pops up "I WANT COTTON CANDY!!" she yelled.

"Hey Kukai-kun what are you doing here, hey Mr. Cat man did you say cotton candy. And who are they?" she asked pointing at the girls.

Were on a double date. Yes he said cotton candy. This is Sachiko she has 2 shugo chara's one is still un-hatched." Ai woke up from her sleepy reverie. "This is her 1st chara Ai, Tamako here also has 2 shugo chara's 1 still un-hatched." Koneko floated out of her egg followed by Yoru rubbing their eyes. "This is Koneko Tamako's chara." Kukai told Yaya as the guardians walked up behind her.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH A FAKE PINK HAIRED… GUHHHHHH!!!!" Yaya yelled. Sachiko was now hiding behind Kukai for protection.

"Well I'll just go get the cotton candy." Ikuto said.

Sachiko- pink

Tamako-blue

Kukai-green

Ikuto-blue

Yaya-pink

Amu-pink

Tadase-purple

Nagehiko-green

Rima-pink

"Ok I'll go get the candy." Ikuto said.

"I'll go with you." Amu said as she followed him.

They had gotten the cotton candy and where walking back when Amu suddenly grabbed Ikuto's arm, pulled him down and kissed him.

--------------------------------------------CL------------------------------------------------------

WITH TAMA…

'_I wonder what's taking them so long.'_ Tamako thought.

"Hey guys I'll be right back I'm going to go see what's taking them." She said as everyone continue talking to Utau.

She was walking to the cotton candy stand when she saw Amu kissing Ikuto.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------CL-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffy!! So much drama's in this chapter huh people."

Jewel- '_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!"_

Sachiko- Ok so next time can you guess what happens. I'll give a hint (useless).

Sachiko- please R/R.

CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just jokes, NO SERIOUSLY CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!! OK JA NE!!

-Akatsuki's jewel-

Akatsuki's cherry blossom-


	5. USELESS

Jewel- well everyone it's now time to continue the story

Sachiko- wasn't that so messed up can't wait to see what happens next

Amu- Ikuto's mine he even kissed me so hah!

Ikuto- I swear I didn't do it!!

Jewel- yeah I know. (Useless)

Sachiko- so before anything else happens on with the story!!

Ai/Daichi/Koneko/Yoru- Jewel and Sachiko do not own shugo chara; they only own their characters and their chara's! And now CRYSTAL LOVE!!

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY5: USELESS**

_Previously on Crystal Love:_

'_I wonder what's taking them so long.' Tamako thought._

"_Hey guys I'll be right back I'm going to go see what's taking them." She said as everyone continues talking to Utau._

_She was walking to the cotton candy stand when she saw Amu kissing Ikuto._

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!_

Tama started backing up still looking at the scene. Her bangs covered her eyes as she turned around and ran tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran as far as her feet would take her, which happened to be to a bench on the other side of the park.

"I should have known he couldn't love me, no one ever truly does, not even my sister I'll bet. She probably just acts that way so I'll say yes to everything she asks." tama's eyes started to become hollow with no sprit and dreams of a happy life.

-----------------------------------------CL------------------------------------------

WITH IKUTO…

Ikuto had now pushed Amu off him he turned and saw tama running.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!! YOU JUST MADE MY **GIRLFRIEND **HATE ME!!! AND PROBABLY THINK I'M CHEATING ON HER!!!" ikuto screamed at the top of his lungs

'Cause of the screaming Utau, Sachiko, and the guardians came running with all their bags and tama's.

"What's with all the screaming and where's tama-chan?" Sachi asked

"First AMU GRABS ME AND KISSES ME AGAINST MY WILL!!! Then tama see us and ran o-" ikuto didn't get to finish his sentence cause Koneko's egg shells started to go back around her.

"NOOO tama-chan is starting to doubt in her shugo chara's nya" Koneko screamed as her egg shut and had become black with a white X and flew away along with tama's other egg which had come out of her bag once turned black with an X.

They followed the eggs to the other side of the carnival where tama sat on a bench with a blank look in her eyes. The X eggs swirled around tama's head and started saying 'useless, useless'. Then the eggs started to crack open and two black shugo chara's came out one in a black dress with wings and the other with a skirt and shirt with cat ears and a tail.

"_Tama-chan" _ikuto whispered

"Tama what you saw was only a misunderstanding" ikuto tried to convince her

"_I should have known he couldn't love me, no one ever truly does, not even my sister I'll bet. She probably just acts that way so I'll say yes to everything she asks." _tama whispered

"TAMA YOU'RE MY SISTER I LOVE YOU AND EVEN IF YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!" Sachiko yelled on the verge of tears

The shugo chara looked shocked for a moment before they flew straight for Amu and ikuto. They both dodged and Amu turned into amulet heart while ikuto just stood there.

Amu went to attack the shugo chara's with her heart rod. While she looked like a fool, Utau charanari (character transformed) into seraphic charm (with eru).

"Tama-koi (love) if your gonna attack someone then attack me!" ikuto yelled at her while Yoru tried to grab onto Koneko. The shugo chara's stopped where they were when tama heard him call her 'koi'.

"**Negative heart, lock on," **but it didn't lock on when Amu tried.

"What the hell is going on, why can't I lock on?" Amu questioned

"Cuz' ur the one who made her feel useless" Utau suggested

Utau looked at tama's shugo chara's and said "**angel cradle!**" as feathers surrounded the supposed to be un-hatched chara and made her fall asleep and go back into her egg. While the cat chara being a cat escaped the feathers and headed for Amu once again.

Sachiko's bag opened up to let her other egg fly out, and crack across the middle. Out popped Tsula a fox shugo chara

"Koneko-chan please don't kill Amu-chan she was just jealous "hey" (Amu in the background) everyone loves you and tama-chan, why else would they be trying to save you?" Tsula asked in a very sweet soft voice "Utau-chan now"

"**Angel cradle!**" Utau said again this time the feathers got to koneko and changed her back to her kitty cat self.

Tama regained the light in her eyes and ikuto rushed over to her

"Tama-chan are you alright? Oh god I'm so sorry!" he said as he got on his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap. She started petting his head and then started singing

(Do not own this song and I'm listening to it right now you should to but it is kinda depressing called **Gomenasai by t.A.T.u**)

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

Utau and the other never would have thought someone as closed off as tama could sing so well.

**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend**  
**Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Sachiko saw Ikuto's eyes starting to close at the sweet yet sorrowful song

**What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

A crowd of people from the carnival now surrounded everyone

Yoru and koneko had started hugging each other and so did Daichi and Ai. Kukai and Sachiko were hugging but her head was on his chest and they were rocking back and forth.

Tama slowly placed a kiss on the top of Ikuto's head.

------------------------------------CL----------------------------------------

A.N: AWWWWWWWWW SUCH A KAWAII ENDING!! XP

Jewel- that was pretty intense but the ending was SUGOI!!

Sachiko- so peeps the next chappie will be up soon

Yoru/koneko- ONEGAI (PLEASE) CLICKIE THE GREEN BUTTON NYA!!

By the way people of the world go to my profile and go to my home page to see the profile of our shugo chara's and Sachiko and Tamako.

JA NE!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!

-Akatsuki's jewel-

-Akatsuki's cherry blossom-


	6. FLASHY BACKS

Jewel- many people have been reviewing and PMing me that ikuto has been moving a bit fast in the relationship… WELL DEAL WITH IT!!! 

Sachiko- *mumbles* _no one says anything about Kukai…_

Jewel-DEAL WITH IT!!! *Yelled at Sachiko*

*Ikuto and Kukai walk in*

Ikuto/Kukai- in this Chappy you will see many flashy backs…

Daichi/Yoru- THEY DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! *Nya*

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY 6: FLASHY BACKS**

_Previously on Crystal Love:_

_A crowd of people from the carnival now surrounded everyone_

_Yoru and koneko had started hugging each other and so did Daichi and Ai. Kukai and Sachiko were hugging but her head was on his chest and they were rocking back and forth._

_Tama slowly placed a kiss on the top of Ikuto's head._

-------------------------------------CL---------------------------------------------

It's now been a week since tama's eggs turned into X eggs.

Tamako was walking out of the school grounds when she bumped into something… or _someone_. She looked up to see she walked right into a boy.

"Hey what's got you so distracted that you walk right into ur boyfriend." ikuto asked her as he picked her up and walked to her car and put her in the passengers seat while she protested about him picking her up.

" Ya know this is only the 2nd time I've seen ur car. You always drive ur motorcycle. Special occasion?" ikuto asked

"No just wasn't thinking when I walked to the garage and drove the car" tama replied

Ikuto got into the driver's seat.

"I never got to ask why you and your sister are allowed to drive. Aren't you in like 8th grade." he asked

"Yes we are but when we were younger our dad worked as a person who said who would get their licenses. We got ours then when he taught us to drive." tama replied "but when he died I had to teach myself to drive a motorcycle. We were aloud to get licenses only cause of our dad"

"Oh…" ikuto said as he kept driving to her house "hey where's ur sister by the way?"

"With Kukai they went on a date… _again"_ tama said as she stretched the word 'again'

"Don't they go on dates everyday after school?"

"Yup" tama answered, "wanna go to the pool?"

"Sure let me just go get my clothes at home" ikuto said as he made a U turn to go to his house "when I picked you up what were you thinking about?"

"Just how Utau, you, Sachiko, and I met" tama replied

_FLASHY BACK…_

_A 12-year-old girl with mid back length pink hair sat in the back of a park near her house crying over a grave with white Freesia flowers on it with the words R.I.P. Here lie the bodies of Aiko and Takuto Satomi, their lives tragically cut short by the affects of drunk driving. May they forever rest in piece._

_A girl the same age her twin with mid back length blue hair standing over her with tears in her eyes, whispered _"We should go home soon it's getting dark."

"Ok, can we come back tomorrow?" _the girl asked her sister._

"Sure come on."_ the girl told her sister._

_The pink haired girl stood up hesitantly while her blue haired sister patted her back. They were about to walk away when a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, came over with a boy with dark blue hair._

"Hey what's your name? And what's wrong?" _The girl asked the pink haired girl, while the boy looked indifferent._

"My n-name's Sachiko Satomi we were visiting our parents g-grave." _The pink haired girl answered stuttering a little from the previous crying._

"Oh ok, my name's Utau Tsukiyomi and this is my brother Ikuto." _The blonde answered pointing to the boy._

"Hn." the boy replied.

"Hey my names Tamako I'm Sachiko's sister." _The blue haired girl said while trying to hide the fact that she was crying too._

"So if you don't mind me asking how'd your parents die?" _Utau asked cautiously not wanting to cause any trouble._

"Well they were driving home from work last month today and they got into a car crash caused by a drunk driver, everyone in the accident died." _Tamako answered quickly, seeing the tears begin to well up in her sister's eyes._

"… Oh I see I'm so sorry." _Utau replied with tears rolling down her face._

"Why are you crying?" _Sachiko asked?"_

"Well the thing is that our dad died a month ago today due to the same thing and he was drinking that day." _Ikuto said speaking for his sister as she hugged him. He could see how much tamako wanted to cry. Yet she refused to, most likely cause her sister was around. But what he didn't know was that that was only part of the reason it was also because of the boy himself._

"Hey so I'm sorry about what happened." _Ikuto said as he kept hugging his sister but also decided that it would be fun to mess with Tamako so he ruffled her hair with his free hand._

"Hey stop that!!" _She said as she pushed his hand away and patted her hair back into place while running her fingers through her hair trying to brush the new knots out of her hair._

_Everyone laughed at the sight. And the tears in Sachiko and Utau's eyes disappeared._

"So guys let's be friends from now on ok?" _Utau asked as the laughing subsided._

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." _Sachiko said._

"Yeah great idea." _Tamako agreed._

_They had a sleep over that night but the next day Utau and Ikuto had moved. Everyone was a little depressed but promised they always stay friends._

_END FLASHY BACK…_

"Hey Tama, hey are you awake were here?!" Ikuto asked while waving his hand frantically in front of her face.

"Huh what?!" tama asked

"We're here at my house." ikuto said again

"Oh…" tama said as she got out of her dark blue mustang convertible with black rims, her sister had bought her last Christmas, she has only used it 10 times in 11 months.

They both walked inside and went to Ikuto's room. He went to his dresser and got out a pair of black swim shorts, when he heard the front door of the house open, the person walked up the stairs and got about 5 feet away from the outside of his door when he grabbed tama by the waist and went out his window to the roof.

The door to Ikuto's room opened and they heard a sigh…

"Ikuto I know ur outside ur window… there's a car outside… is it… ur _girlfriend's_ car?" she asked not knowing if it was a friend's car or if he has a girlfriend, her car.

Ikuto grabbed tama's waist again and leapt to the grass below. They walked to tama's car and ikuto put his pants on top his violin which in the back seat. Then he took off before his mom came to the door.

"Hey ikuto how come you don't want to see ur mom?" tama asked as ikuto drove

"Cause she married that monster" ikuto answered her

"Oh" tama sighed _'monster as in his step-dad' _tama thought

Soon the car came to a stop in front of tama's house, and they got out of the car.

"Hold on I'll be right back" tama said as she rushed up the stairs.

**TAMA P.O.V.**

I rushed up the stairs and opened the door to my room closed it again and went to my dresser. I looked at all my bathing suits, one caught my eye, _'I don't remember buying this one'_ I thought.

I looked at the two-piece bikini, it was black with blue skulls each skull had hearts for eyes there was lining around each skull that was silver. Around the top edges, at the top of the place for the um... breasts it had black ruffles and on the waist part of the bottom. I quickly put it on and rummaged through my drawers looking for a shirt to put over the swimsuit and found a midnight blue shirt-jacket that went to my knees. I grabbed my silver scrunchy and put my hair in a high ponytail.

I saw ikuto had changed while I did and was now in the back porch next to the pool. I went outside and tapped him on the shoulder seeing as his back was toward me. He looked back at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey um… wanna get in the pool?" he ask me

"Sure" I reply as I take off my shirt-jacket thing, when I did you should have seen his expression, so hilarious, it was all OoO

---------------------------------------CL-------------------------------------

A.N.-

Jewel: well that's all for now ^^)

Sachiko: waaaaaaaaaaa I wasn't in it at all!!!!!!!!!

Jewel: stop being Pepe-chan, and Yaya-chan

Sachiko: the faster you review the sooner the next Chappy come out!!! So R&R… NOW!!! I wanna be in the story again!!!


	7. CAR RIDE

Jewel- so that was a funny cliffy wasn't it

Sachiko- I STILL WASN'T IN IT!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!

Jewel- SHUT UP!!!!

Sachiko- fine then!! (jerk)

Jewel- god you'll be in this chapter, but I'm a bit pissed. SO DEAL WITH IT!!!!

*Ikuto and Kukai walk in*

Ikuto/Kukai- ok so anyway o-

Yaya pops up and jumps on the boys and sits on their backs while Pepe lays on her head

Yaya/Pepe- ON WITH THE CHAPPY YAY!!

**CRYSTAL LOVE**

**CHAPPY 7: **

_Previously on Crystal Love:_ _I saw ikuto had changed while I did and was now on the back porch next to the pool. I went outside and tapped him on the shoulder seeing as his back was toward me. He looked back at me. I smiled at him._

"_Hey um… wanna get in the pool?" he ask me_

"_Sure" I reply as I take off my shirt-jacket thing, when I did you should have seen his expression, so hilarious, it was all OoO_

-------------------------------------CL---------------------------------------------

We had swam and splashed in the water for about 2 hours when we finally got tired. I grabbed a towel that was on the towel rack and I tossed one to Ikuto who was climbing out of the pool.

"Hey Ikuto you wanna borrow my car and drop me off at school tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure, no prob!" he answered

We went in the house and I gave him my car keys, which had a gray skull key chain on it.

I ran and jumped on the couch and grinned like a two year old. Ikuto jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to me, he put his arm around my shoulders.

"So when do ya want me to pick you up?" Ikuto asked nuzzling my neck.

I giggled. "Around 7:30?" I giggled again.

-------------------------------------CL-----------------------------------------

Ikuto had left around 11:00pm and I had changed into my pj's.

---------------------------------------CL------------------------------------------

WITH SACHIKO…

I came home around 10:00 from a date with Kukai, ah Kukai. I love him so much! I saw Tama and Ikuto cuddling on the couch, watching saw 3. I went up stairs changed into my red pj's and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------CL-----------------------------------------

WITH TAMA…

I woke up and realized that I should have been up like half an hour ago I mean FUCK!!! It was almost 7:20am I quickly grabbed my school clothes and hurried to the shower. I got out like 2 minutes later and dressed, and then I hurried and brushed my hair. I quickly grabbed one of my black ribbons off my dresser and put my hair into a high ponytail.

I realized that Sachiko might still be asleep; I rushed up to her room to see she was putting her stuff in her bag saying "Hey." as I rushed in.

"WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?" I yelled.

"Don't know" she answered in a bubbly voice.

'_BEEP, BEEP'_ I heard what sounded like a hair horn. I looked out of Sachiko's window and saw Ikuto in my car with some black shades on. I ran to my room grabbed my bag and remembered that I hadn't seen my chara all night, I grabbed my other egg that was on my bed, still wrapped in the blanket I had it in, and put it in my bag. I ran out the door and hopped into my car in the passengers seat. I turned to Ikuto and kissed him on the cheek and said…

"Thanx for picking me up." He turned to me and smiled _'God I love his smile.'_ I thought.

"No prob." he said in return.

While he drove I turned on the radio and for some reason the song hoedown throw down by Miley Cyrus was just coming on (do not own).

'_**Boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**Boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**Boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**Try it with me here we go**_

_**Boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**That's right**_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**Boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap**_

_**1, 2, 3, everybody off your seats**_

_**I'm gonna tell you about a beat**_

_**That's gonna make you move your feet**_

By now I was singing along with Ikuto looking at me for a sec. Before looking at the road again

_**I give the bar-b-q **_

_**Show and tell you how to move**_

_**If your 5 or 82 **_

_**This is something you can do(whoa, whoa)**_

_**Pop it,**_

_**Lock it, **_

_**Pokka-dot-it**_

_**Country-fy it**_

_**Hip-hop fit**_

_**Put ya hawk in the sky**_

_**Go side to side **_

_**Jump to the left**_

_**Stick it**_

_**Glide**_

_**Zig zag cross the floor**_

_**Shuffle in diagonal **_

_**When the drum hits**_

_**Hands on your hips**_

_**1 foot in 1-80 twist**_

_**And then a,**_

_**Zig zag step and slide **_

_**Lean in left **_

_**Clap 3 times**_

_**Shake it out head to toe **_

_**Throw it all together**_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(Throw down)**_

_**Throw it all together **_

_**That's how we roll**_

I was surprised I even knew this song; I mean I never listen to Hannah Montana.

_**We get to 4, 5, 6,**_

_**And your feeling busted**_

_**But it's not time to quit **_

_**Practice makes you perfect **_

_**(Whoa, whoa)**_

_**Pop it **_

_**Lock it **_

_**Pokka-dot it**_

_**Country-fy it**_

_**Hiphop fit**_

_**Put your hawk in the sky**_

_**Go side to side **_

_**(Hey, hey)**_

_**Jump to the left **_

_**Stick it**_

_**Glide**_

_**Zig zag **_

_**Cross the floor **_

_**Shuffle in diagonal**_

_**When the drum hits**_

_**hands on your hips**_

_**1 foot in 1-80 twist**_

_**And then a**_

_**Zig zag **_

_**Step and slide **_

_**Lean in left **_

_**clap 3 times **_

_**Shake it out**_

_**Head to toe **_

_**Throw it all together**_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Throw it all together **_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Boom de clap de clap **_

_**boom boom clap **_

_**come on here we go**_

_**boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap **_

_**boom boom clap **_

_**Boom de clap de clap **_

_**Pop it **_

_**lock it **_

_**Pokka dot it**_

_**(whoa, whoa)**_

_**Country-fy it **_

_**hip hop fit**_

_**Put your hawk in the sky**_

_**Go side to side **_

_**(hey hey)**_

_**Jump to the left **_

_**Stick it**_

_**Glide**_

_**Zig zag **_

_**Cross the floor **_

_**shuffle in diagonal**_

_**When the drum hits**_

_**hands on your hips**_

_**1 foot in 1-80 twist**_

_**And then a**_

Once again ikuto to looked at me while I sang _'I wonder what he thinks?'_

_**Zig zag **_

_**Step and slide **_

_**Lean in left **_

_**clap 3 times **_

_**Shake it out**_

_**Head to toe **_

_**Throw it all together**_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Throw it all together **_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Do the hoedown**_

_**(throw down)**_

_**Throw it all together **_

_**That's how we roll**_

_**Boom de clap **_

_**Boom boom clap**_

_**Boom boom de clap**_

_**Boom boom de clap de clap **_

_**Boom de clap**_

_**Boom boom clap**_

_**Throw it all together that's how we roll**_

We were now just about at school, about 2 minutes later ikuto pulled into the school parking lot, the music is still playing loudly

Ikuto pulled to a stop at the drop off zone, turned to me as I pulled off the seat belt and kissed ikuto on his lips, I went to pull away but he put his arm around my waist and kept me there, I giggled and he let me go

"I'll come pick you up after school" he said as I got out of the car we shared 1 last kiss and I looked at the crowd of people that surrounded the front of the school.

--------------------------------------------------CL----------------------------------

A.N.-

Jewel: omg I'm soooo embarrassed I can't believe almost the entire skool say that but I love ikuto sooo much

Sachiko: once again not in here much but… tama and ikuto sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Jewel: PUT A SOCK IN IT!!! Well bye see ya soon


	8. SHUGO

Tama- hey guys I'm back with vengance!!!

Sachiko- fucking fudge nuggets!!!

Ikuto- too fly for a white guy!!!

Kukai- stomach like a black hole!!!

Tama- sorry they had crack for breakfast!!!

Sachiko/Ikuto/Kukai- SO DID YOU!!!

_Previously on crystal love…_

_Ikuto pulled to a stop at the drop off zone, turned to me as I pulled off the seat belt and kissed Ikuto on his lips, I went to pull away but he put his arm around my waist and kept me there, I giggled and he let me go_

"_I'll come pick you up after school" he said as I got out of the car we shared 1 last kiss and I looked at the crowd of people that surrounded the front of the school. _

CRYSTAL LOVE

**CHPATER 8: SHUGO**

I walked in the school hallways as normal but I couldn't help but feel… happy.

I heard a cracking sound and looked down to my bag looking at the egg in my bag that was beginning to crack along the middle. I stared in fascination as a little girl in a pink dress with angel wings floated out of the egg.

"Hello I'm Koto I'm your angelic shugo chara!" The little angel said.

"Uh… why only now did you come out of your egg?" I asked as I kept walking.

"Only now did I hatch because you were never truly happy until today!" Koto said.

"Oh… I was happy cause I finally found someone who loved me for me and everyone knew it…" I replied.

Well that's how my life went; I lived a happy life in my school years about a month before I graduated Ikuto proposed to me in front of the whole school. I was embarrassed as anyone should be! Sachiko planned my wedding and Ikuto and I settled down in our own house that Ikuto bought just for us. I got a job, as a 911-operator boy is that a _fun_ job. Ikuto took his fathers job at Easter but he changed that place it became an agency for all kinds of talented performers. We soon had 2 twins a boy and a girl they were fraternal cause they were born the same day but looked diff. The girl had deep blue-ish-black hair, with green eyes, while the boy had light blue hair with purple eyes.

And Sachiko well lets just say she and Kukai are in the process of making their 4th baby. So far they have 2 girls 1 boy. The boy has red hair and lime green eyes, and the girls well they are a bit rambunctious they never stay still, one has auburn hair with bright green eyes, and the other has bright pink hair with bright green eyes. She currently works as a nurse in the ICU of a local hospital. And Kukai well he went on to be a very successful soccer player.

I see them quite often seeing as Ikuto baby sits their kids while he's at the office in Easter, I can't tell you how many times he's told me that the kids mess up his office, but I know he and I wouldn't trade his life or mine for anything. I love all the love and hate, pain and happiness, and everything else that's happened up till now. It all led me to the life I now have.

**~Finis~**

**Well everyone that's all for this story sorry it didn't have that climactic ending I know you thought of. But well I really wanted to finish at least one of my stories…**

**Well till the next story…**

**Ja nE**

**-Akatsuki's jewel**


End file.
